Honor
Honor is a measure that is not a typical Ability or Skill, yet is counted among them. Honor is the measure of the good deeds a Hero has done throughout his quest. It was first introduced in Quest for Glory II, and is applicable to all classes. General Similar to the concept of a "karma meter", Honor is a numerical measure of how "good" the Hero is. A high Honor shows that the Hero is righteous, self-sacrificing, and kind. A low Honor shows that the Hero is dishonest, selfish, and even cruel. Honor is not something that is truly needed like a skill would be. A Hero can complete his adventure with any measure of Honor, high or low. A Thief, for example, will tend to have a low Honor due to his propensity for theft. Honor is mostly a personal measure. That said, there are some reasons to maintain a good level of Honor. If the Hero wishes to become a Paladin, he will need to raise his Honor to a decent level in order to have his good deeds recognized. Furthermore, in Quest for Glory V, Honor replaces Communication as the means by which a Hero bargains. With a higher Honor, merchants will allow the bargaining of the price of an item down further than normal. Raising Honor There are many ways to raise Honor. Several deeds done throughout the story of the games will raise Honor, and in this way, are unavoidable. There are also small deeds that can be done to improve Honor, such as: *Giving Flowers to women *Giving money to the poor *Giving aid to the downtrodden *Helping someone with a problem Sometimes the deed will be simple, like returning a lost item. Sometimes the Hero can fulfill a person's lifelong dream. Specific and "quick" ways of raising Honor in each game include: *In Quest for Glory II, buy Flowers from Lisha for cheap and give them to women. *In Quest for Glory III, repeatedly attempt to give Harami money when meeting him in the bazaar at night. He won't accept it, but you will still gain Honor. An costlier way is to constantly give (quote minimal) money to the drummer. *In Quest for Glory IV, repeatedly give Flowers or Candy to the Rusalka. *In Quest for Glory V, take Flowers from the outside of the Apothecary and give them to Salla, sitting nearby. Lowering Honor There are several ways to decrease Honor. Although none come from deeds that are critical to the story, the Thief character will gain Puzzle Points from deeds that inherently cost him Honor. These deeds may include: *Breaking and entering *Stealing *Attacking an unarmed or docile adversary Quest for Glory IV is famous in the series for providing instant ways to lose the entire honor, setting it to 0. The first way is by killing Lorre Petrovich after he is turned back into a human and remains in a defenseless weaken state. The second way is by stealing Nikolai's locket (which loses a little honor), returning it (which regains the honor) and then stealing it again. Category:Abilities and Skills